


Here Comes The General

by LadyLuminousFox



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Feels, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuminousFox/pseuds/LadyLuminousFox
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote(making plans for a third chapter promise*) a while ago that tells the origin story(sort of) of Pitch Black.me: R.I.P KozmotisPitch: I'm right here!!me: hush I'm grieving!~enjoy!





	Here Comes The General

The saddest story ever told…

He once possessed a heart of gold

Lost his child and his wife

to the beasts that took her life

and from his hate and anger slayed 

the beasts that stole his love away

With the demons locked away, a guard must watch the gate 

and so the man had volunteered

and so he sealed his fate

He stood alone and battled back

the voices from the shifting black 

They called his name and cried for air…

Until he saw her standing there

Standing there behind the gate

with the beasts that taught him hate

She cried and begged to let her free

and in his fear he turned the key

A wave of shadows rushes out

Before he gives a single shout

The beasts possess his mind and soul 

as his heart corrupts to coal

And from the dark a voice did sing

Of all the fear that he would bring

And from the light he turned his back

….And so is the story of Pitch Black


End file.
